Bakura and the Rose
by Atemu's Queen
Summary: I've lost my direction for this story so for now it's under 'ReWrite'. Sorry.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: Inside The Ring.**

**P. Q. :** This is just a thought that occured to me while watching "Sailor Moon: The Promise of the Rose". Good movie. I rewound the ending three times just so I could hear the song, "The Power of Love." Don't know who sings it, but it's nice. If ya find any bloops, just laugh. For my R's&R's, Yami-Bakura is just Bakura, and Ryou is Ryou.

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" Everyone knows that. Moving on...

**Summary:** This chapter takes place inside the Millennium Ring after Bakura had spent the day causing trouble, a.k.a. harrassing others. Here we discover that Yami-Bakura shop:lifts: from Wal-Mart, gets thrills out of playing with colored condems, and keeps jelly-beans in his portable closet. Why the jelly-beans, not even he knows._ I _don't even know. Maybe 'cause they're so colorful? _Shrug..._

**...Divider Thingy...**

Bakura lay on his bed of straw inside the Millennium Ring snoozing. He had been pretty warn out after all the mischief he had caused the day before and was too tired to even holler at Ryou to make his bed upstairs. So he decided snoozing in the Ring was the best course of action. Besides, he wanted to make sure Ryou hadn't corrupted the Ring with his 'goodness'. Once he made sure the Ring wasn't corrupted, he found his way to his soul room.

It was mostly dark, except for the faint glow of torches that lined the grimmy, discolored walls. In one corner, sat a huge portable closet, which he had stolen from a Wal-Mart, and filled with all sorts of naughty goodies. Such as whips, chains, handcuffs, switches, lubricants, condems, various other sex toys, and jelly-beans. Why he stuck a jar of jelly beans in his 'sex closet', as he called it, he had no idea. Perhaps they were intended for use on an unsuspecting Marik? Oh, well. And why the condems? He never used them...then he remembered.

They were there for two reasons. One was to fill them with water and toss them at Joeys head, should he become annoying. Or, to whack someone else and let Joey get the blame for it. Bakura always found it amusing how the strong, masculine Joey would stutter as he tried to explain what he was doing carrying a bunch of condems around in his pocket at school for.

Reason two was because he loved getting Mr. Mutou worked up about Yugi having sex at the age of 15. Bakura'd sneak into the storage unit of the Turtle Game Shop, and there, leave two condems. Usually bright red, and bright green. Since they wereYugi's favorite colors. The bright red one he'd leave on a shelf, in plain sight, unused. The bright green one he'd place strategically on the floor so that Mr. Mutou couldn't help but to step down on it. And of course, what fun would it be if it were...unused? So naturally, Bakura'd use it before placing it on the floor. After all, it _had_ to look convincing.

It was so hysterical to hear Mr. Mutou yell, "YUGI! GET YOUR RUMP DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" and just as much fun listening to Yugi deny that the used and unused condems were his. Then the Pharaoh'd come down to see what all the yelling was about and Mr. Mutou'd jump all over him for introducing such things to his grandson. The Pharaoh, of course, would deny doing such a thing, and Mr. Mutou'd take to chasing him around with his broom, whacking him with it, yelling, "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY GRANDSON! HE'S NOT GAYYYY!"

'Really!' Bakura had laughed. 'The Almighty Pharaoh, The Legendary King of Games, running from, of all things, a BROOM!' It was so hysterical to think, that Bakura had nearly dropped his bag of recently stolen goods. 'That's a laugh! Joey, Yugi, and Ryou probably wouldn't think so, but Kaiba would, if he knew.' Bakura stood for a moment thinking about what Kaiba'd say if he were to see the Pharaoh being chased around with a broom. Then his thoughts had drifted back to the jelly-beans. 'Why _did_ I put those there?' He wondered, but still he came up blank.

Shrugging, he had walked over to his cherry finished desk, which he had position against the south wall of his soul room, also something he had stolen from Wal-Mart. Honestly! It was just there for display. It's not like they were making money off it or something. Besides, he liked how he could see his handsome reflection in it's smooth, glossy surface, and...it was red. His favorite color.

Bakura dumped the contents of the bag onto his desk. And was surprised to see a four inch porciline figurine with two tiny sapphire eyes looking up at him. They almost seemed to glow. A PRECIOUS MOMENTS thingy! WHAAA-How had _that _gotten in there! Bakura closed his eyes and shuddered in disgust. Hewww! Those things gave him the creeps. He decided he'd sort through his stolen goods tomorrow. In the meantime, however, he turned the creepy little figurine towards the back of his desk, and went over to his shelf on the East wall. That's where he kept all his weapons.

He had looked over each item carefully, wondering which of them would work best on that creepy thing, should it start staring at him again. After what seemed like forever, he had finally chosen his weapon and went to lie down on his bed, which was in the North/Eastern corner of his soul room. 'If that creepy little doll starts moving,' he told himself, wielding his hammer. 'I'm going to smash it!' Bakura glared at the doll, just daring it to move.. "Come on, you damn thing!" he yelled. "Move!" But it never did.

Instead, it just sat there the way Bakura had positioned it. "Humph. Well, good." he said to the ugly little doll. "You'd better not move." Bakura lay the hammer down next to him, just in case the ugly thing decided to change it's mind, rolled over onto his right side, covered up with his dark burgandy blanket, also stolen from Wal-Mart, they had great stuff, and went to sleep.

**...Divider Thingy...**

**P. Q. 'Pharaoh's Queen' :** Well, how was it? "Was it good? Tell me it was good. It was good right? It must've been good." Hee-hee! I got that from Pegasus while he was dueling Yugi at the end of the "Duelist Kingdom" arc. Burgandy...me love that color...however, purple's my favorite. Hence why I like Dark Magician so much. Plus, I like his hair color. DMG's cool too.

Anyway, this was only supposed to be one chapter, but I decided to make another. I've never been good at one page essays, sories. Once I'd start writting, I'd end up with 3-8 pages of stuff instead of one. But at least I'd get "A's". I don't think there'll be a third chapter, but ya never know. Right now, I don't even know. Depends on how chap 2 goes.

To my R's&R's, thanks for r&r'ing my stuff. As soon as I get a moment, I'll be sure to check out yours and your suggestions. I'm currently working on updates and with this computer, it could take me awhile. But I will A.S.A.P. Thanks for being patient and please, R&R. Keep up the good work on your stuff too! -**P.Q.**


	2. Bakura's Dream: The Attack of the DOLL?

**Chapter 2: Bakura's Dream-  
****The Attack of...the Doll?**

**P. Q. :** Hey, there my R&R's. Thanks for R&R'ing chap 1. and my other work. Glad ya liked them. As soon I finish updating some of my other stuff, I'll check yours out. In the meantime, here's a little something I hope will hold you over 'til then. Normally, I refer to Ryou as Bakura and the other one as Yami-Bakura (Y.B.) But for you, Ryou is Ryou and Y.B. is Bakura, just so there's no confusion. Anyway, here's chap 2. It's somewhat funny. Bakura has a dream... If you find any 'bloop's', just laugh..like this... Fwaaaahaahaa!  


By the way, I'm still crying over Angel Yami from that one story... Why...?  
Still annoyed I can't retype my "Profile"...ggrrrr...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own... must I say every chapter?

**Summary:** Last chapter left us wondering, "Why the hell does Bakura have jelly beans in his closet!" Unfortunetly, Bakura and I working together still haven't been able to figured that one out. I guess better there than his underpant's right? Heh, heh, I watch "Just Shoot Me." Fave "JSM" characters: Dennis Q. Finch played by David Spade (Love that guy.) and Elliot D. but I forget who plays him...OH! O.O Sorry.

So it continues...In this chapter, Bakura, who's snoozing inside the Millennium Ring, has a night-  
-mare. Something big and scarey is chasing him and he can't seem to get away from it. Not even with the Pharaoh's help. Poor Bakura. He thought he had gotten away from it. He thought it was safe for him to go into the water for a swim...but was he? No. So what's he gonna do about it when he wakes up? Let's read and find out. Heh, heh, heh...

**...Divider Thingy...**

Bakura lay on his bed twising and turning. It was after him and he couldn't get away...

**DREAM:** "AHHHHH!" he yelled, arms folded over his head as he ran down the dark, dank, and dreary streets of Domino. "IT'S FRIGGIN' AFTER ME! AHHH!" Bakura ran around the corner and came to a stop in front of the Turtle Game Shop. As he leaned against a lamp post to catch his breath, he noticed there were still lights on inside, so someone must've been awake. "Th-the Pharaoh! He..must be...inside.." Bakura said aloud between ragged gasps. "He'll protect me."

Bakura stumbled over to the door and began pounding on it. "Pharaoh! Open up! I know you're in there! Let me in! It's after me." Then he heard laughter. It seemed to echo around him. "WHAT IS IT, BAKURA?" boomed a voice that could only be the Pharaoh's. "Pharaoh," Bakura started, "your Majesty, you must let me in! It's after me! It won't stop chasing me!" "WHAT WON'T?" the Pharaoh's voiced boomed again. "Th-the, the, the," Bakura stuttered, "the, the, the..." "THE _WHAT,_ BAKURA?" boomed the Pharaohs voice.

"Th-the THING!" Bakura exclaimed, finally able to find the words. "It's a monster and it's been chasing me all over Domino with an axe!" The door to the Game Shop opened and there in the doorway stood the Pharaoh, arms folded in front of him. He looked at Bakura and laughed. "It's _not _funny." Bakura narrowed his eyes and glared at the Pharaoh. "Sure it is." The Pharaoh laughed. "So, Bakura, what did you do to deserve it to start chasing you? Take away it's candy?"

"No." said Bakura with his hands on his hips. "I was minding my _own_ business in my_ own_ house, when it came in and started chasing me for no good reason." "Sure." said the Pharaoh smiling. "Look," said Bakura growing inpatient. "are you going to help me out or not?" The Pharaoh uncrossed his arms and pointed at Bakura's left arm. "On one condition. You give me your Duel Disk." Bakura looked down at his arm. How'd that get there? It hadn't been there a minute ago. Oh, well. "Fine." Bakura took the Duel Disk off his arm and handed it to the Pharaoh. **(P.Q. : By house, Bakura meant his soul room.)**

The Pharaoh took it and adjusted it on his arm. "Good. Now get behind me, here it comes." Suddenly, there was a loud shrieking sound that seemed to pierce throught the night. It was so shrieky, that it could have scared the hair off a cats back. Bakura ran behind the Pharaoh, cowering. Then it came from around the corner...It was huge! It towered over most all the buildings in Domino, except for Kaiba Corp. of course, and was pale-goldish/baige in color. "What _is_ that thing!" asked the Pharaoh, his eyes wide.

"I told you," said Bakura, still cowering behind the Pharaoh with his arms crossed over his head again. "It's a monster!" "Well," said the Pharaoh bravely. "not for long!" He drew 5 cards from his Duel Disk. "I play Dark Magician along with Dark Magician Girl!" He tossed them down onto the playing field. "Now," he said holding up a magic card. "I play Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together to summon... Ultimate Magician! Who has an attack of 6800!" Bakura looked at him. There was no such monster with an attack of 6800.

"Why would you play that monster?" Bakura asked the Pharaoh, leaning over his shoulder. "Because of it's effect." The Pharaoh whispered back to him. "It's effect?" Bakura asked curiously. "Yes." The Pharaoh replied. "It gets rid of all monsters." Then he looked at Bakura. Almost sympathetically. "Oh, sorry." he said. "That means you too." "Gee, thanks." Bakura said sarcastically. Then the Pharaoh looked back at the monster that had been chasing Bakura. "Go! Ultimate Magician! Attack that other monster!"

Ultimate Magician ran, lept at the pale-goldish/baige monster, and came down with its sword. The monster had been sliced in half. "YES!" Cheered the Pharaoh making a fist. "The monster has been destroyed. You can come out from behind me now, Bakura." Bakura stopped cowering and stood beside the Pharaoh. The monster started crumbling. "Thank you." Bakura smiled at the Pharaoh. Whoa! Thank you! Where'd _that_ come from? Oh, well. Bakura stood next to the Pharaoh and watched the monster finish crumbling and disappear in cloud of baige colored dust...

When Bakura opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the ground near the lake in Domino park. He sat up blinking. It was warm and sunny. Too warm. Bakura wasn't sure why, but he felt like swimming. Standing, he stripped down to his bare essentials, and dived in. He was having great fun doggy-paddling, doing the backstroke, and floating. He felt so relaxed simply floating, letting the luke-water carry him wherever it felt like, that he put his hands under his head and smiled. It sure was a great day to go swimming.

But then the water began to get choppy. Bakura stopped floating and sat up, letting the water bob him up down. "Wha-what the...?" he asked, looking around confussed. It was still warm and sunny. That hadn't changed. There were no boats near by...so what couldv'e caused the water to suddenly become choppy? Then he heard it. Just a shrill little giggle coming from under the water. "Oh, no.." he said, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach. "It couldn't be..." Some-

thing started to rise out of the water...

"It can't be..." Bakura said anxiously. "...the Pharaoh destroyed it..." But sure enough, it was. It didn't take long for it to show it's full height. "OH SHIT!" Bakura exclaimed and swam to shore. He quickly grabbed his clothes and started running. "RA, HELP ME!" It looked down at him with sparkling sapphire eyes, smiled, and said, "Will you be my friend? Let's play." Bakura pulled his light blue shirt over his upper half and ran even faster screaming. "DAMN YOU PHARAOH! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE GOTTEN RID OF THAT DAMN THING! DAMN YOU!" The chase had begun again...

Bakura ran past Marik's boat, out of the park, and down the street. The sapphire eyed creature hot on his tail. Bakura kept running. Pass the bowling alley, the bakery, and the Game Shop until...He woke up!

**DREAM END...**

Bakura gripped the edge of his burgandy blanket, his eyes wide, and sat up so quickly, that it almost gave him a headache. Sweat was dripping off his forehead. Gasping, he looked around. "THE DOLL!" he said anxiously. "WHERE'S THE DOLL?" He clapped his hands and the torches suddenly became brighter, illuminating the small porciline figure. It was just as he had left it. Facing the back of his desk. "Shit!" Bakura exclaimed tossing off the blanket, grabbing his hammer and running over to it. "I knew I should've gotten rid of it last night before I went to bed!"

He raised his hammer, preparing to strike. But something stopped him. "No." He put his arms down. "Not here. This isn't the right place for it. Besides," he said to himself aloud, "if I smash it here, there'll be pieces of it everywhere." He looked around his soul room. "Hmm. And if one of those pieces were to find it's way out of my soul room, it could end up infecting the entire Millennium Ring." He turned his attention back on the doll and glared at it. Suddenly, he had an idea. He knew _exactly_ what to do with it. A hug smile spread across his face, from one ear to the other.

"You may think you have won for now, little doll," he smirked at it evily, "but you haven't won yet. You're lucky, for the moment, but not for long." Bakura yanked opened the middle left drawer of his dresser and pulled out a bag. "For I intend to drop you where you won't ever bother me again." He dropped the doll in the bag, tied it shut seccurely, tossed it over his shoulder, and left his soul room.

An hour later...

**...Divider Thingy... **

P.Q. : Heh, heh, heh. I decided to leave it there just because...Well, off to work I go on the next chapter. Hope ya enjoyed. Next chapter might be more mushy than funny, but...I don't know. I haven't started it yet...but I will soon. Still updating stuff. Heh. To think I only intended on writing one chapter for this...oh well. I'm glad there'll be a third chapter. I'm having fun typing this up...

By the way, Seto fans, chap 3 of "The Search" is now up too. I redid the summary to make it sound more...interesting? I hope. The summary and chap title may be a bit teasing... R&R.  
Will R&R your stuff soon, A.S.A.P. Thanks for being patient...


	3. At The Park

**Chapter 3: At The Park...  
****Prelude to: The Flower Garden.**

**P. Q. :** Yay! Here is the infamous chapter three I didn't think there'd be. But I'm glad there is. Aren't you? Again, Ryou is Ryou and Y.B. is Bakura, just so there's no confusion.

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" last time, and I still don't...

**Summary:** As of yet, we know of the jelly-beans, but we don't know why he has them. We know Precious Moments figurines (, which my mom and one aunt love, ) cause poor Bakura to have nightmares that include having to run to the Pharaoh for help...Oh, Ra, what will I think of next...? And that Bakura has a nasty idea in store for that poor doll... C'mon Bakura, don't you think you're being a little harsh? I mean it only chased you...

**Bakura:** Arms folded, "NO!" Okayyy. Back to the summary:

After dealing with that pathetic little doll, and Marik, Bakura sees Joey and Ryou across the street and decides he wants to attack Joey. However, he changes his mind once he hears Joey telling Ryou a bad joke. So instead of attacking, he comes out from hiding and tells Joey a joke. After Joey and Ryou leave, he starts feeling bored and wonders what else he can do. He then goes for a walk around Domino, and ends up in some girls flower garden without realizing it.

Bakura gets punched, and there's one quick guy'n'guy moment. Kind of a long chapter...but I was on a roll...anyway, enjoy!

**...Divider Thingy...**

**An hour later...** **  
**

Bakura stood near the edge of Lake Domino. A lake that was situated right, dabsmack in the middle of Domino Park. He looked out across the shimmering blue surface of the water and smiled. It was just as it had appeared in his dream. Only there were sailboats off in the distance and a warm breeze that blew Bakura's silky white hair around his shoulders in a sexy sort of way. "Hmmm, yes, this is the perfect place for what I'm about to do."

He pulled the bag off his left shoulder, held it in front of him and untied it. Reaching in, he pulled out the smug, ugly looking doll with sapphire eyes. "This is it," he told the figurine. "prepare to meet your death, where you'll never bother me again!" He dropped the doll back in the bag, retied it, and drew back his right arm to throw it. But a hand clamped over his, preventing him from throwing it. "What the-" he twisted himself around and there in front of him were two purple eyes staring at him. "Marik!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Marik smiled and hummed. "Hello, Y.B. Nothing much, just going for a stroll. What's in the bag?" he asked eyeing it. Bakura jerked his hand away from Marik. "Nothing important." "Can I see?" Marik asked curiously. "No." said Bakura, holding the bag tight against his chest. The last thing he needed was for Marik to see what was in the bag. "Well fine." said Marik sarcastically. "_Be_ that way." "Thank you," Bakura replied back just as sarcastically as Marik, "I will." Bakura drew back again and this time Marik didn't try to stop him.

Bakura let it fly and it landed about 20 yards out in the water with a loud _BLUP!_ 'Well,' he thought proudly, 'that take's care of that. At least I won't have to worry about it giving me anymore nightmares .' He turned to walk away from the lake and walked right into Marik. "Uh! Marik!" he exclaimed stumbling back. "Get out of my way! I have things to do." "Like what? Pester people? You did that yesterday." Marik said, standing firmly with his hands on his hips. "So what?" said Bakura snidely. "I like pestering people."

"Whatever." Marik sighed. Bakura decided he had had enough. It was time to leave. He went to step around Marik, but Marik stood in front of him. "What's the hurry?" Marik asked him. "I told you," said Bakura growing annoyed. "I have things to do." "Things like what?" Bakura growled deep in his throat. "If I thought it were any of your business, I'd tell you. Now step out of my way." Marik looked up at the sky humming. Then said, "In other words, you have nothing to do." "Look, Marik," Bakura said getting even more impatient. "Step out of my way before I kill you."

"Ooohh," said Marik almost feeling hurt. "you won't kill me, you love me." "That doesn't mean I won't kill you." Bakura said, pulling his knife. Marik glanced at it as it glinted in the sunlight. He knew Bakura wouldn't hesitate to use it, especially if he felt threatened. Marik felt a little nervous until he remembered he had the Millennium Rod, which could be used as a dagger if needed. That made him feel a little more confident. "Sure it does." said Marik, hoping he sounded braver than he felt. Bakura lowered his knife. "Haven't you ever heard, 'you always hurt the person you love?' Marik?"

"Oh. Well, in that case..." Marik double up his fist, drew back, and popped Bakura in the face. "AAHHHH!" Bakura screamed as his butt landed on the ground with a hard thud. "Oops." said Marik, putting his hands behind his back and swaying back'n'forth on his toes. "What was that for!" Bakura asked angrily, rubbing his face. "Hmm, hmm, hmm. Well, you just said to hurt the one you love..." Bakura stood up and dusted himself off. "No, I said, 'you always hurt the person you love.', not for you to hurt me." "Oh, um, well, whatever." said Marik, still swaying on his toes.

Bakura put his knife away, walked over to Marik, and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You know, sometimes I hate you." he said to Marik with a coy smile. "Yeah, I know." said Marik, feeling relieved that Bakura had put his knife away. "Sometimes I hate you too." Bakura smiled and laughed. "Shut up Marik." Bakura stood on his toes and liplocked Marik. "Oooh!" Marik exclaimed returning the kiss. He was just about to wrap his arms around Bakura's waist, when Bakura pulled away from him. 'Oh, poo.' he thought sadly. Outloud he said, "What is it?"

Bakura was looking over Mariks shoulder. Marik turned around. "Over there," Bakura pointed. "across the street. It's Joey and Ryou." "Yeah, so?" asked Marik, who at that moment could care less. His focus was still on Bakura's lips. "I'm going to go harass them." "But, what about the kiss?" "Later, Marik." Bakura said walking away. "Uh, but you did that yesterday!"  
Marik pointed out. "Shush, Marik. I know what I did yesterday. Later." "But, but...oh, fine. Go harass them." "Thank you. I will." "Have fun." "I will."

Marik watched Bakura fade away and reappear in the alley just a few feet away from where Joey and Ryou were standing. Sighing, he hollored for Odion. "ODIONNN!" Odion came running. "Yes, Master Marik?" he asked. "Odion, get the net. We're going fishing." "Yes, Master Marik." said Odion, and he rushed back to the boat to get out the net. That's what Marik loved about Odion. He always obeyed his master with question. Marik took one last look at Bakura across the street and returned to his boat. He still wanted to know what Bakura had tossed into the Lake.

**Meanwhile, across the street... **

Bakura materialized in the middle of the alley way. He loved traveling that way. It made it easier for him to sneak up behind his victims and take them by surprise. Smirking, he walked to the end of the alley and peeked out around the corner at Joey, who was busy stuffing his face with doughnuts, as usual, and trying to tell jokes while drinking chocolate milk at the same time. "No, really, Ryou," Joey said, mouth bulging with doughnuts. "honest." Bakura shook his head in disgust. Sometimes that Wheeler kid could be such a pig.

"Joey," said Ryou, looking at him disbelievingly, "there's no way you're going to convince me that an elephant gave birth to a horse. It just doesn't work that way." "Ah, c'mon, Ryou," said Joey gulping down his doughnuts. "it's true." "Yeah, right, Joey." Ryou smiled at him. "You're just trying to trick me like you did last time." "Oh, alright," said Joey emptying his mouth. "you got me. But it's so much fun trying to trick you. I mean, you fall for it evary time." "Not _every_ time, Joey." Ryou corrected him.

"You're right," Joey said, stuffing another doughnut in his mouth, "not every time, but most of the time." "Yes, Joey." Bakura listened to Joey for about another 10 minutes rambling on about playing jokes on Ryou, then decided it was time to come out of hiding and attack. Just as he was about to lunge on Joeys back and knock him over, he heard Joey say, "Hey, Ryou, have you heard about the clown that was ashamed of himself?" 'Oh, no,' Ryou thought rolling his eyes, 'Joey's starting with the clown jokes.' He looked around for Yugi.

'I hope Yugi isn't anywhere nearby.' Ryou thought to himself. 'He hates clowns...and even worse, he hates clown jokes. If he hears Joey's joke, he's going to take off zooming and we're not going to see him until next year. I hope Yugi isn't here.' "He was so ashamed," Joey continued, "that he had to hid his face behind a mask! Ha, ha, ha!" He nudged Ryou. "Get it?" "Uhhm, yeah. I got-" But he was cut off by Bakura, who stepped out of the alley. "You call _that_ a joke? That stunk." "Oh, great," Joey mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to harass you." he told Joey, arms folded. "Go away." Joey told him. Then he turned to Ryou. "C'mon, Ryou," he said, grabbing Ryou by his arm, "let's get out of here." "I could tell a better joke than that." "Yeah, right, Y.B. You don't even know how to be funny. C'mon, Ryou." Bakura unfolded his arms and smirked. "If a rooster laid an egg on top of a car, what way would the egg roll off?" Joey stoped yanking Ryou along and thought about it. "Uh, Joey," said Ryou. "Hush, I'm trying to think." said Joey scratching his chin.

"Well?" Bakura pressured. "Uhhh! I'm thinkin'! I'm thinkin!" "Well, hurry it up!" Bakura yelled. "I could think faster if someone weren't yelling at me!" Joey yelled back. "Joey-" Ryou began. "HUSH!" "O.k." Ryou said quietly. "What way would it roll off..." Joey said, thinking aloud. "I got it! There's this thing called gravity. It'd cause the egg to roll down. Yes! The egg would roll down off the car because of gravity!" Ryou hung his head and sighed. He felt so bad for Joey. "What?" Joey asked him. Behind him, Bakura burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked him, feeling confussed. "You fool!" Bakura hissed. "An egg laid by a rooster wouldn't fall off a car!" "Huh? May I ask why not?" Bakura snickerd again. "Because, ROOSTERS DON'T LAY EGGS!" "Huh?" Joey said, then he got it. "Ah, man." Now Joey felt like the clown he had mentioned earlier. "I've gotta go." He said quickly, and took off running down the street. Bakura was nearly on the fround with laughter. Ryou glared at him. "That wasn't very nice." "I know," Bakura laughed, "but it sure was funny! Ahhh!"

He grabbed his sides and fell to the ground laughing. Ryou wanted to kick him, but he knew better than to bother him while he was _happy_. So he oppted to go after Joey instead. "Hey, Joey!" he yelled, running down the street. "Wait up!" Bakura finished laughing, picked himself up off the street, and dusted himself off. "Ahh, that was good. Humph!" Then he smirked. "Hmm. What else can I get into?" he wondered looking around. "Maybe I could go find Yugi and harass him...ah, nah. The Pharaoh'd just show up and make me leave him alone. So, what can I do..."

Bakura undid his shirt a little, since it had gotten slightly warmer in the afternoon sun, stuck his hands in his pokets, and started walking. Going nowhere really. Just walking. It seemed like forever before he had finally stopped. In reality, it had only been an hour and a half. Sighing, he sat down and crossed his legs. Unaware of where he was sitting and who was standing behind him...watching.

**...Divider Thingy...**

**P. Q. :** Hi, guys, & girls. Sorry I haven't R&R'd your work lately, but I will get to doing that soon. In the meantime, how did you like chap 3? I know, it's kinda long. But I got typing and couldn't stop. And here I thought there wouldn't be a chapter three. Oh, well, I'm glad. Currently I'm working on chap 4 of this one.

To my "Cheaters Heart" readers: Sorry that update's taking so long. I actually mapped that story out, but I couldn't find my 'outline'. But I found it just a short while ago and I'll be working on it soon. Chap 3 of "The Search" is up now Seto fans. Thanks for being patient. R&R.


	4. The Flower Garden

**Chapter 4: The Flower Garden.**

**P. Q. :** For a few days, I was unable to login to and therefore, was unable to update any of my fics. But now the problem seems to be fixed, so now I'm back! Yippie! Anyway, here is the long awaited chap 4 of "Bakura and The Rose". This is where the romance is supposed to come in, if it goes according to plan. Enjoy! Anything I else I forgot to mention? Oh, yes! Thanks for the reviews! Here are some treats... (P.Q. hands out your fave candy...!)

**ALA (AnimeLoverAngel):** Yes, I thought the sex closet would be a creative touch..  
**OWO (O.owickedo.O):** I like this story too! I'm usually not good with funny stuff, I don't think anyway, but I do try! Glad you liked!  
**YDCT (YourDreamComeTrue):** Haaallo! Hmmm...the doll? Perhaps... 

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki "K.T." Takahashi, '96'. 'Nough said.

**Summary:** When we last saw Bakura, he was harassing Joey and Ryou, and then went for a walk in the city. The strange thing is, that he walked onto an empty plot of land and somehow ended up in a flower garden that belonged to some girl. But who is this girl? Where did this flower garden come from? No one really knows...it's like the jelly-beans. They're still a mystery...  
**...Divider Thingy...**

Bakura sat crossed legged in the middle of the flower garden with his eyes closed, thinking. Unaware of where he was even at. For some reason, during his walk around the city, his thoughts had drifted off to a far, distant place. It was a dry, hot, sandy place where not much ever seemed to grow. Including his family, unfortunetly. For him, this place was known...as home. It was his village, Kuru Elruna, Egypt.

Bakura, eyes still closed, inhaled and exhaled deeply, almost as if he were meditating, letting his mind wander back to his ancient time...

The person watching him moved quietly over to a nearby bench and poured a glass of water, in case Bakura were thirsty after his...meditating, and waited. It was a good 20 minutes later when Bakura finally opened his eyes and realized where he'd been. "UH!" he gasped, getting quickly to his feet. "Where am I?" he asked, looking around. "What am I doing here?" "You tell me." He heard a sweet, young voice say from behind him. He whirled around quickly to face whomever the voice belonged to.

Standing there before him, was a girl he guessed to probably be around Ryou's age, with long, flowing auburn hair that reach down almost to her knees and sparkling light blue eyes. Bakura sighed. First the doll..now the girl...what next? What was it with the color blue today? Bakura was starting to get pretty tired of the color blue. 'I knew I should've stayed inside the Ring today.' he told himself, doubling his fists, just in case. "Who are you?" he demanded. "I think," she said, putting a finger to her lip, "that _you'd_ better tell me who _you_ are. After all, you _are_ in _my_ garden."

Bakura clenched his fists even tighter. His patience was growing thing. "I don't have to answer to you," he said angrily, "if anything, _you_ should be answering to _me_! Now, who _are_ you and _what_ am I doing here?" "If you don't have to answer to me," she said with smile on her face, "then I see no reason why I should have to answer to you." "Why you little bi..." he started to say, but she stopped him. "Water?" she asked, handing it out to him for him to take. "What?" he asked confussed. "I asked if you wanted some water."

"Stupid girl! I know what you asked. But no. I don't need you water." "Very well then." she said, walking back over towards the bench. "I just thought maybe you'd be thirsty after your meditating." "I wasn't meditating!" he yelled. "Well, then," she said turning back to face him, "what were you doing?" "I was-" he stopped. She folding her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Mm-hmm?" she asked, waiting. "I was...thinking." Bakura replied. "Mmm." she mulled it over for a few seconds, then handed out the glass of water. "Drink?" she asked. 'Who is this girl?' Bakura wondered. 'And why is she playing with me?'

"I already told you, I don't-" but suddenly, something hit Bakura like a tidal wave. He was thirsty! 'It must've been all that walking I did!' he realized. He reach out to take the glass, but the girl pulled it back. "Your name." she said quickly. Bakura sighed and withdrew his hand. "My name is Bakura." "Bakura?" the girl said slowly. She handed the glass out to Bakura, but this time she let him take it. He drank it quickly. "Bakura?" she repeated, thinking it over. "Now where have I heard that name before, Bakura?" Bakura guzzled the water, then tossed the glass to the side. Then the girls eye lit up. Not literally of course...

"Ah, yes! I do know who you are!" she exclaimed excitedly, picking up the glass and setting it back down on the bench. "You're Bakura! The infamous tomb robber known as Akefia, the Thief King!" "Wha-!" Bakura gasped, stepping back. 'How does this girl know that? I've never told anyone from _this_ time that my alias was Akefia! Just who _is_ this girl?' Bakura decided he didn't want to stick around to find out. She might have strange mind reading powers and the last thing he needed was for some female, to read his mind. "I'm leaving." he said quickly, turning to leave. Then ten slender fingers wrapped themselves around his left wrist.

"But why?" the girl asked. "You just got here." "I know," he said sarcastically. "and it stinks here. So I'm leaving." 'There,' he thought. 'after insulting her _precious_ flower garden, she's sure to let go of my wrist. _Females_ are so over _sensitive_ about these stupid things.' "You don't have to go, do you?" she asked, eyes shimmering. Bakura turned around and glared at her. "Stupid girl!" he said, putting his right hand over hers. "Of course, I have to go. I have things to do!" Bakura pulled her hand off his wrist and started walking away. "Like what?" she asked, lifting her dress off the ground so she wouldn't trip over it. "Rape Ryou?" Bakura stopped, turned around, and gave her an evil, threatening look.

"Look, you," he said, angrily, glenching his fist. "I'm leaving! So just shut up, and leave me alone!" The girl looked down at the ground. "Very well," she said, evenly. "you may leave." "I intend to." Bakura replied snootily. The girl waited until Bakura's back was turned, then knelt down, and began weeding her garden. Humming as she did so. The tune she was humming sounded very familiar to Bakura, and he stopped to listen. 'I know I know that tune,' he told himself, racking his brain. 'but from where?' The girl glanced up at him, smiling. She could tell he was thinking it over. 'He'll be back.' she thought, continuing to weed her garden. 'After all, he's just as curious as Ryou...' "Hmm, hmmm, hmm, hmmmm..." she hummed. 

'Like I really want to do this...' Bakura sighed, turning around and walking back over to her. "You, girl," he said, looking down at her. "what are you humming?" "Oh," she said, yanking out another weed. "it's a lullaby." Bakura let out an exasperated sigh, and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I know it's a lullaby," he huffed. "but which one?" "I thought you were leaving." she said, looking up at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "I was, but I changed my mind for the moment. Now tell me what lullaby you were singing." Bakura said impatiently. "Why should I tell you?" she asked, curiously. "I want to know." Bakura snapped at her. 

The girl sighed and yanked out a weed. "It was one my mother used to sing to me when I was little." she told him, yanking out yet another weed. "Your...mother?" he asked slowly, getting on his knees so that he would be at eye level with the auburn haired girl. "Yes," she said, waving a weed at him. "my mother. Everyone has a mother or else they wouldn't be born." "I guess," Bakura said slowly, thinking it over. "but don't they need a father as well?" The girl looked at him and smiled. "Why yes. I believe you're right." she said standing and walking back over to the bench. Bakura stood and followed her. "So," he asked, not being able to help himself. "you're mother, where is she?"

"Oh," said the blue eyed girl, whiping her hands on her apron. "I lost her some time ago." "Oh," sighed Bakura, leaning against the bench and looking at the dirt beneath his feet. "I see." "And yours?" the girl asked. "My mother was.." Bakura started, but then he caught himself. 'I can't tell this girl that! What was I thinking!' he gasped. 'It's none of her business!' "None of your business!" he snapped, quickly. "I see," said the girl, picking up a flower that still needed to be planted. "she was killed." Bakura stood upright as though he had just been struck by a bolt of lightening. "How did you know that?" he demanded quickly, ready to grab the girl and strangle her.

"I could tell. It was in your voice." 'My _voice_?' Bakura thought, still shocked by what the girl said. 'How could my _voice_ have told her? I've trained my voice _not_ to show _any_ other emotion other than _hate_! How could my voice have given it away?' "I've gotta go." said Bakura, walking away quickly. The girl laughed an amused sort of laugh. "Coward." she giggled. '_Coward_?' Bakura thought, stopping in his tracks. That was something Pharaoh Atem (a.k.a. Yami or Yami-Yugi) always called him. 'Oh, no!' Bakura thought, doubling his fists. 'Just because the Pharaoh can get away with calling me a _coward_, doesn't mean this girl can! No one calls me a coward!' Bakura stomped back over to her, prepared to punch her. 

The girl just stood there, smiling at the angry spirit. Bakura drew back his fist. 'I don't normally make it a habit to hit girls,' he thought to himself. 'but there's something about this one that I don't like.' But before Bakura could throw his punch, the girl with auburn hair and light blue eyes spoke:

"You are the flower  
The one that has been wilted  
Changed by times evil"

Bakura lowered his fist, and blinked at her in utter confussion. "What!" he asked. "What's that supposed to mean?" The girl continued smiling at him and giggled. "It's a Haiku." she told him, stepping closer. "A form of poetry." Bakura stared at her. "No it's not!" he exclaimed. "Poetry rhymes!" "Not all poetry." she said, stepping even closer. "Nonsense!" Bakura exclaimed, stepping back. "All poetry has to rhyme. Otherwise, it couldn't be considered poetry." "Is that so?" she asked, getting eye to eye with the pale skinned, white haired, chocolate eyed thief king. "Y-yes." he said nervously, taking another step back.

"Funny," she said smiling, throwing her arms around Bakuras neck. "you don't seem like the type who would know anything about poetry." "Well, I-I do!" he stuttered, feeling almost hypnotized by the girls crystal blue eyes. "I-I-I know plenty...about poetry..." "Mm-hmm?" she asked. "Well, then, let's hear what you've got, handsome." "Well, uhm," said Bakura, trying to think. It wasn't easy with her arms wrapped around him and her steady gaze boring holes in his forehead. Not that they could really, since his forehead was mostly covered by his long, silky white bangs. But still... "Could you _not_ look at me?" he asked irritatedly. "Why," the girl asked. "I thought you _liked_ being looked at?"

"Uh, uhm, well, I-I do." Bakura stuttered. "But you're making it difficult for me to think." "Am I?" she asked innocently. "Y-yes." "Would it help if I closed my eyes?" "Maybe." So the girl closed her eyes. "That better?" she asked him. "Much." he replied, thankful that he could no longer see her blue eyes staring at him. "I'm still waiting." she said. "Waiting?" he asked. "For what?" "I still want to hear what you consider poetry." "Oh, that." he said, rolling his eyes and looking around. "Uhm..." 'There's a lot of pink around here...' he thought. '...I've got it!' "Alright, sistah! I've got it!" Bakura cleared his throat and began:

"There are a lot of flowers here,  
That are pink.  
Mess with me,  
And I'll wash you down the sink!"

Bakura smiled and laughed at his poem. "Well?" he asked the girl. "How was it?" She just gave him a look that said, "You call that poetry?" Bakura frowned. "What? Not good enough? Alright... I'll try again...

"There are morning hues  
Of oranges, golds, and blues  
There is beauty, but 'tis far and few  
The air is sweet, as the sun laps up the morning dew  
A Starling nestles in a tree  
Oh, how I long to be that free  
To spread my wings and fly  
And know that my spirit could never die  
To feel the wind beneath my wings  
As mother nature, sweetly sings  
If I were up, I'd never come down  
My feet would never touch the ground  
I'd sore high above the heavens  
Higher than any raven  
Perhaps so high, that I'd see my family again  
Who were slain by evil men  
It would be grand to drift off to dreamless sleep  
To heal the wound in my heart that has grown so deep  
To break these chains  
And not kill in vain  
But at last, such is not meant to be  
Oh, how I wish, that I could be free"

The girl looked up at Bakura with tears in her eyes. "Th-that was beautiful Bakura." she sobbed. Bakura, without realizing it, put his arms around her slender waist and smiled proudly. "Of course, it was!" he beamed. "I came up with it! Why wouldn't it-" "Bakura," the girl said, whiping away a tear. "Hmm?" he asked, looking down at her. "Shut up." she said, taking his face in her hands and pulling him towards her, until her lips dominated his in a very hot, passionate kiss. "Mmm."said Bakura, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist and kissing her back. 

'Wait a minute!' he thought suddenly. 'What am I doing, kissing a female? I'm not straight! I'm GAY! And more importantly, why am I letting her kiss me!' Bakura felt like pushing the girl away and running, yet he did nothing of the sort. Instead, he continued hugging and kissing on her. Bakura's head was beginning to spin. 'What the hell's wrong with me?' he cursed mentally at himself. 'I've got to get away before-' But Bakura's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the girl with auburn hair pushing him roughly to the ground. "What?" he asked, feeling kinda dazed. "Why did you-"

Before Bakura could finish his question, the girl with auburn haired draped herself over his chest, tucked her slender fingers between the buttons on his shirt, and began to run them gently over his collar bone. Bakura felt his body tense at the girls touch. 'What is this girl doing to me?' he worried. 'Why am I letting her touch me?' Bakura looked down at the girl draped over his upper half and saw that she was undoing all of the buttons on his shirt. "Uhm, maybe we should-" he started to say, but stopped, feeling something wet glid up his neck and behind his right ear.

"Ohh.." he moaned, sticking his neck out a little more, unable to stop himself. "Hmm." the girl giggled, as she nibbled on Bakuras neck. "Hey!" Bakura exclaimed, feeling the girls tongue glide up and down behind his right ear. "That tickled!" "It was supposed to." said the girl smiling, and opening Bakura's shirt to expose his smooth, ivory chest. "And just what do you think you're doing now?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. "Well, I could say," said the girl, putting a finger to her lip. "but, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" "You're seducing me." he told her. The girl smiled and shrugged.

"Could be..." she said innocently, running her fingers down Bakura's stomach and sliding them under his belt. "Hey!" he snapped, grabbing her hand and removing it from under his belt. "None of that!" The girl just stared at him with innocent baby blue eyes, then leaned forward, and liplocked him. 'You're not going to get out of it that easily Bakura.' she thought, moving her hand downward. 'You owe me... and I intend to collect...' Bakura had been so distracted by the kiss, that he hadn't noticed the girl had removed his belt, tossed it to the side, and unzipped his fly. At least not until she pulled away from him...

"My belt!" he gasped. "Why you-" Bakura stopped and glared at her. "You sly little vixen!" "Takes one to catch one, doesn't it?" she asked with a smile. Bakura just lay flat on his back, glaring at her, and letting her touch him. 'Damn, my liking being touched.' he cursed at himself. 'Damn it to Ra, Hades, and... and... and McDonalds!' The girl ran her fingertips down Bakura's stomach to his fly and fondled him. 'Oooh! Damn it!' he thought, through gritted teeth. 'She's getting me all excited! Ohhh!' The girl kissed on _it_ for a few moments, before sitting on _it_. "UHHH!" Bakura gasped, sitting up on his elbows in shock. 'She's _sitting_ on me! There's a _female_, _sitting_ on me!'

If Bakura weren't _seeing_ _it_, or _feeling_ _it_, for himself, he never would've believed it. 'Well,' he thought, closing his eyes, folding his arms under his head, and laying back down. 'it's not like I'm -Ooh! Ahh!- enjoying it.' 'This is what you owe me...' the girl thought. '...for attempting to drown me...' And her blue eyes, sparkled...

**...Divider Thingy...**

Sorry if I got the name of Bakura's village wrong. The info on Bakura I found on the internet, so it may not be exactly accurate. So tell me, whatchya guys/girls think of Bakura's poems? Interesting, huh? Oh, yeah. One more thing...I dedicate this chapter to my three reviewers:

**Your Dream Come True**  
**AnimeLoverAngel**   
**O.owickedo.O**

Thank you all for your reviews. You get cookies...   
Everyone, please R&R and let me know how I did with this chappie! If you R&R mine, I will get to yours! Thanks! Signed, P.Q.


	5. Bakura Gets Freaked!

Hello, my faithful reviewers! About this story, it was only supposed be one chapter. Y. B. meets a girl, they talk, and we find out a little about Yami-Bakura's history, and the girl was supposed to be his sister. In which case, nothing sexual would've happened. But I wanted something to happen between the two and I couldn't do that if they were brother and sister. I mean, I could, but… ewww! So I thought, yeah, it'd work much better if the doll and the girl were the same person. Which I'm very glad I did. Anyway, here's chap 5. Thanks for R&R'ing!

**Summary:** The girl gets Bakura to _do_ her, so there is a bit of nudity in this chapter. Bakura also gets a little _dirty,_ recieves a gift,and then gets freaked out. O.k. I know that is a lousy summary, but I'm having a can't think moment. Hope ya like it anyway.

**Disclaimer:** K. T. '96'.

* * *

A half hour later, the auburn haired girl got up off Bakura, and lay on her back beside him. "O.K.," she sighed, getting comfy amongst the flowers. "It's your turn." Bakura looked at her. "M-my turn?" he asked worriedly. "Yes. I did you, now it's your turn to do me." "D-d-d-do… you?" Bakura stuttered. "Yes." She said. "I, uh, I-I, uh, … I can't!" he said, jumping up quickly and pulling up his pants. "Why not?" the girl asked him. "B-because I can't! I've gotta go!" "Oh," the girl said, eyes twinkling. "you mean to the bathroom?" 

Bakura glared at her. "No, not to the bathroom!" he said exasperatedly. "I mean, I have things to do, and I never should've let myself get distracted by some hormonal female!" The girls feelings were almost hurt, almost. But she had another plan to get what she wanted from the ancient Thief King. "I get it," she said, propping herself up on her elbows. "what you mean is, you don't know how." "What?" Bakura gasped angrily, eyes blazing. "Of course I know how to be with a female! Stupid girl! How dare you say such a thing!"

The blue eyed girl stared straight into the Thief Kings dark chocolate eyes. "Then prove it." She said coyly. "Unless you're a coward." Bakura narrowed his eyes and growled at her. 'How dare she call me a coward!' Bakura thought angrily. 'I am the great Thief King, Akefia! Nobody calls me a coward and gets away with it!' Bakura peeled off his shirt, yanked off the rest of his clothes, then jumped on top of the girl, pinning her to the ground with his laeker hands. "You should know better, little girl," he whispered darkly in her ear, "than to call the great Thief King a coward."

A surprised moan escaped the girls cherry colored lips as Bakura gripped her shoulders roughly, and began biting down harshly on her slender neck. 'She asked for it,' Bakura thought, continuing to bite on the girls neck. 'so now she's going to get it.' Bakura ran his hands down the girls back, unzipped her dress the best he could, then started pulling it down off her shoulders. He didn't stop until the upper half of the dress was around her waist and her round, supple breasts had been exposed. "Bakura!" she gasped, still feeling his gentle bites upon her neck.

"I'll show you," he said, grabbing a breast in each hand, fondling them, "that I do _indeed_ know how to be with a female." "Bakura!" the girl gasped. Bakura bit down on the girls neck again, then gently sucked the red colored flesh, running his hands down to her hips as he did so. "Ever have a blow job?" he asked the girl curiously, his dark chocolate eyes twinkling with excitement. The girl blinked at him. "No." she replied slowly. Bakura smiled and laughed. "Well, you're about to!" Before the girl could say another word, Bakura's head disappeared under her dress.

"BAKURA!" the girl exclaimed loudly. "Bakura! Cut it out! That tickles!" But all she got in response was a couple of giggles. Ten minutes later, Bakura was on top of her, his fingers entwined with hers. "Bakura." The girl smiled up at him. Bakura would've said her name, but as it was, he didn't know it. 'Oh, well.' He thought, shrugging. 'In the game of love, names aren't what's important anyway, it's how you screw each other. Wait a minute! Oh, no! I just used the "L" word! What the hells wrong with me?'

"Bakura," the girl asked quietly, her blue eyes shining. "are you o.k.? You look a little pale." Bakura looked down at her. "Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine." He said distractedly. "Well, then," the auburn haired girl smiled at him. "I'm ready." Bakura gulped. 'Great.' He thought, feeling somewhat annoyed with himself. 'Now I've got to screw a female, and I'm not even straight! In any sense of the word!' Bakura felt like kicking himself. Perhaps later, he would. 'How did I get myself into this situation?' he wondered, getting into position.

'Well, it doesn't matter now.' He realized. 'I can't back out, even if I am gay. Otherwise, I _will_ look like a coward. And I can't have that.' Bakura took a deep breath, sighed, and gently pushed into the girl as though she were something fragile that might break at the slightest touch. 'Gulp!' Bakura thought. 'If Marik were to see me like this, he'd make fun of me! Damn him! No. Knowing Marik, after he quit rolling on the floor with laughter, he'd probably want to join us, the kinky bastard!' Ten slender fingers wrapped themselves around Bakura's arms, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, snapping back to reality. "It's o.k., Bakura." The girl said to him. "You don't have to be afraid." "I'm _not_ afraid!" Bakura said, glaring at her. "Then why are you holding back?" she asked. "I-I'm not!" "Yes you are, Bakura, and I know why." 'Damn it! This girl _must_ have mind reading powers or something! Why did I let her trick me into staying in the first place?' "Look, girl," he said scowling. "you don't know anything about me. So just shut up, lay there, and enjoy yourself! Alright?" The girl shrugged.

"Alright Bakura, you win. I'll be quiet. But I _still_ know." Bakura made a face and continued doing _it_ with her for a half hour. Afterward, he started putting his clothes back on, and the girl spoke. "Can I talk now?" she asked him. "No!" Bakura snapped, buttoning his shirt back up. "Why not? Are you afraid of what I might say?" 'This girl is going to drive me crazy!' Bakura thought, grabbing his hair in his fists and grrr'ing. "For the last time," he said angrily, through gritted teeth. "I _am not_ AFRAID! Quit _saying_ that!"

"Why? It's true. You're afraid to get close to females because all the females in your life left you at one point or another." "No, no they did not! That's not true!" "Yes it is." The girl countered. "That's why you're gay. You're afraid if you get close to a female, she'll leave you and you'll get hurt. You're just being gay to protect yourself." "That's not true!" Bakura yelled, pointing a finger at the girl. "I just got close to you didn't I?" "That's different." She told him. "You and I are strangers to each other, we aren't in love or anything like that, we just _had_ sex. We _didn't_ make love."

"Same diff." Bakura sneered, folding his arms over his chest. "Actually," said the girl. "sex and love are two different things." "Yeah, right." Bakura sneered. "They are." She told him. "Anyone can get together and have sex. But, in order to make love to someone, one must first _be_ in love." "Nonsense!" Bakura yelled. "Everything you say, is nonsense!" "Is it Bakura?" the blue eyed girl asked, walking towards him. "Are you telling me you've never made love to someone you were in love with, that you've only had _sex_ with them?" "Exactly!" "So you only have sex with people you love, but you don't make love to them?"

"That's right." Bakura said, matter of factly. "That's a lie." The girl with auburn hair said to Bakura, looking him square in the eye. "You have so. How long has it been Bakura? How long has it been since you've made love to someone you actually loved?" "It's none of your business!" he snapped. "Why don't you go bother Kaiba? He's the one who needs love." "And you don't?" "Nope. I'm fine just the way I am." 'Well, that's a matter of opinion.' The girl thought, thinking of how Bakura treats Ryou. "Perhaps I will," she smiled, putting her arms around Bakura's waist, "but right now, I'm having fun bothering you. So, how long has it been?"

"I _don't_ have to answer you." Bakura said, pulling away. "Yes, you do," the girl told him, "you're still in _my_ garden." "Well, then," said Bakura, walking away, "maybe I'll just leave." "Are you going home to rape Ryou?" the girl asked, curiously. "Maybe I am. What's it to you?" "Nothing I suppose. But you do need to learn to love." "Bah!" exclaimed Bakura, still walking away. "You haven't loved in a long time." The girl said. "Since your wife-to-be was killed." Bakura turned on his heel and grabbed the girl by the throat. "How do you know about that?" he snarled, choking her.

"I-I can't tell you, if you choke me!" she gasped. Bakura let go of her neck. "I"ve _never_ told anyone about that!" Bakura yelled. "Nor have I _ever_ told anyone from _this_ time, that my alias was Akefia! How is it, girl, that you know so much about me, without my having told you? By the way, what's you're name?" The girl coughed and rubbed her throat. "I thought names didn't matter to you." "_Don't_ play games with me!" Bakura snapped. "Out with it! Now!" "Alright, but first, I have something to give to you." "What is is?" Bakura asked impatiently. "This." The girl said, handing him a Rose. "What do I need that for?" he asked angrily, taking a step back.

"You need love, Bakura. You've been too long without it. Ryou can help you, if you let him." "Bahh! I don't need love!" "That's not what you thought when you were engaged." "Stop it!" Bakura yelled. "Who are you anyway?" "My name is Courtney." Said the girl, her sapphire eyes sparkling brightly. "And I know all about you, because I can see into your mind." "How?" Bakura demanded. Courtney laughed and handed the Rose out for Bakura to take and spoke:

"Take this Rose, my friend.  
Sprinkle it's seeds on the ground.  
They shall protect you."

Suddenly, a wind picked up from out of nowhere, blowing Courtney's long, flowing auburn hair all around her. Courtney began to glow in a dusty gold color and levitated. "What the-" Bakura gasped, jumping back. Courtney looked down at Bakura and spoke in ghostly voice that sent chills down his back. "Take the Rose." She said to him, without moving her lips. "N-no!" He yelled, backing away. 'I knew there was something freaky about this girl that I didn't like! Damn it Ra! Why didn't I leave in the first place like I was going to?' Since Bakura wasn't taking the Rose, Courtney tossed it down to him.

Bakura went to step back away from it, but he tripped on his shoelace instead and fell on his butt. "OUCH!" he yelled, as the Rose landed on his chest. "Ahh!" he screamed, jumping up and running. The Rose followed him. "Ahhh! Get away from me!" Courtney watched Bakura trying to run away from the Rose and laughed. "The petals open," said Courtney. The Rose opened its petals. "Filling the air with fragrence .." The Rose let off a sweet smelling scent that wafted throught the air. Bakura quickly covered his nose to avoid inhaling whatever substance the Rose was letting off.

Normally, he loved inhaling things and getting a buzz from them, but this was different. This was just weird. "What a warm, sweet smell." The smell pushed its way between Bakura's fingers and up into his nostrils. "Umph!" Bakura gasped, feeling the scent travel throughout his body. "Wha- what are you doing to me?" he choked, as his entire body tensed up from the inside out. Courtney laughed. "It's (cough, cough) not funny (cough, cough)!" gasped Bakura. Courtney said nothing as the Thief King toppled over and passed out in dizziness.

When Bakura awoke an hour later, the flower garden was gone, all except for one flower. The Rose that Courtney had given to him. It was tucked securely in his shirt pocket. "Wha.." said Bakura, noticing the tall buildings to his left and right. "I'm in an… alleyway?" Bakura got to his feet. "But, the flower garden, the girl… where did they go? Was I hallucinating?" But then he noticed the Rose in his pocket. "O.k., so if I _wasn't_ hallucinating, what in the hell _was_ I doing?" Bakura started to leave the alley, but stopped when his foot kicked something. Bakura looked and saw something pale-goldish/baige sticking up out of the ground.

"What's this?" he asked, bending over to pick it up. Then he saw the shinning blue eyes. "Ahh!" he gasped, jumping back. "It-it's that doll! That damn _Precious_ _Moment_ figurine that I chucked into the lake! How did it get here?" Then Bakura remembered the girl, Courtney. She had blue eyes and auburn hair. Just like the Precious Moments figurine that was half buried in the dirt. At the base of the stand the Precious Moments figure was sitting on, was the name: Courtney. "AAHHHHH!" Bakura screamed, "I had sex with a friggin' doll! Ahhhh!" And he took off running.

* * *

Hiya, didchya notice the word "Laeker" in the third paragraph? It means strong in Danish. I hope I got it right. I couldn't find the little "ae" symbol thing on the computer. Anyway, how was it, did I do o.k.? I couldn't think through most of it, until the last four paragraphs. People were running in and out and...oooh... Please Review and let me know how I did. Thanks. 


	6. Mariks Spell & The Return of the Doll

Hello peoples in the computer! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story.. I've been working on some of my other fics. Mainly my "Ryku's". Anyway, here's chap 6. Don't worry, I don't intend on abanding any of my fics. Especially since I get nice reviews for them (thanks!)

* * *

Bakura ran for almost three blocks before stopping to catch his breath. He was frightened out of his wits, something that didn't usually happen to him! After all, he was the Great Thief King! Nothing frightened him. Except for recently having made love-- ew, yuck! -- to some girl in the middle of a flower garden that mysteriously appeared then disappeared in the middle of town, and then having been chased by a flower. 

"Well," Bakura panted, "I'm glad that's over. Stupid girl! Stupid flowers!" Bakura took another few moments to regain his breath before going on. But something sharp started poking him in the chest. He looked down to see what it was. There in his pocket was the Rose that had been chasing him. In his hurry to get away from the freakish garden and Precious Moment doll, he had forgotten it was there. Only this time the petals were all open and shimmering with crystal pearls. "Stupid thing!" he yelled, as he yanked it out of his pocket.

"I should've been busy tearing your petals out instead of running around like an idiot!" Bakura snapped at it as he tossed it to the ground and prepared to stomp on it. But before he could bring his foot down, it disappeared and reappeared in his shirt pocket were it had just been. "Wh-what?" he gasped, jerking it out again. "How'd you get back in there?" Bakura tossed the Rose to the ground again to stomp it, but the same thing happened again. "Damn it!" Bakura cursed. "Why can't I get rid of you?" Huffing, Bakura walked towards Marik. Maybe he'd have an idea on how to get rid of it.

When Bakura finally found Marik a half hour later, Marik was sitting on a lounge chair in purple and white vertical pinstriped swimming trunks, wearing a pair of sunglasses and sipping a margarita. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "Nummy!" Then he saw Bakura looming over him. "Ah-ha!" Marik exclaimed, obviously startled by Bakura's appearance. "When did you get here?" He asked. "Just now." Replied Bakura. "Listen, Marik. I need your help." "_My_ help?" Marik asked over his shades. "Yes." Said Bakura staring back at him. "I have a problem." Marik looked at Bakura and laughed. "You _are_ a problem!" he laughed. "Ah, hahahahaha!"

Bakura growled deep in his throat and rolled Marik off his lounge chair and onto the floor. "HEYYY! Ouch!" Marik explained as he landed with a hard thud. "_That_ wasn't very nice." "Have you ever known me to be nice?" Bakura asked, glaring at him. "No," replied Marik. "Not really." "Hmph. Get up Marik. I need you." "Aw, you need me? Your bed or mine?" Marik asked him, getting to his feet. "Not like that. At least not right this moment. I've got a problem."

"Well, like I said, 'you are a-" Marik began. "I'm serious Marik!" Bakura yelled at the pale blond haired Egyptian. "There's this flower," he indicated the Rose in his pocket to Marik, "that insists on following me and annoying me." "So?" asked Marik. "It's just a flower." Bakura grrr'ed at him. "Listen, Marik. There was this girl in a flower garden. She had blue eyes and auburn hair and she tricked me into-" Bakura stopped. 'I can't tell Marik a female _tricked_ me into having sex with her!' He suddenly realized. 'He'll ridicule me! One for having been tricked, especially by a female, and secondly for actually going along with it!'

Bakura cleared his throat, then spoke. "-taking a walk in her stupid, stinky, smelly flower garden. Then she sent this Rose after me. It released-" "Oh, it did?" Marik asked, curiously. "What did it, release?" Bakura stuck out his lower lip at Marik and scowled at him. "Not that, Marik, some sort of toxic fume. It made me pass out and when I awoke, this flower was in my pocket. Where it refuses to leave." "Oh, my," gasped Marik. "That could be quite a problem." "Yes, exactly. So, any idea how to get rid of it?" "Hmm," said Marik, tapping his lip with his finger, thinking. "Come with me."

Marik pulled Bakura below deck to his library. "There should be a spell somewhere in this book that can help." Said Marik, pulling a dusty green book off a bookshelf. "Ah! This should work!" exclaimed Marik, sitting the book down on a podium. "Just let me get some ingredients." Marik walked over to the oak finished closet that sat off towards the back of the library in corner. "These things should help." He said, pulling various things out of the closet and dropping them in a black metal cauldron and placing the cauldron in front of Bakura.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Marik?" Bakura asked, picking up an onion and smelling it. "Yep. Now then, to fill the cauldron with water." Marik used his Rod to put all the ingredients on a nearby library table and fill the cauldron with water. "Now to measure out the ingredients… Hmm, hmmm, hmm.." he hummed, walking around behind the podium so that he could read the book. "O.k., this is what we need…" and Marik began reading. As he did so, Bakura measured out the ingredients to a "T". After all, he wanted the spell to work.

_"Eye of newt…  
Wing of bat…  
One golden flute…  
__A whisker a cat…  
Three leg of flees…  
A spiders brain…  
Part of a pine tree…  
And a cup of rain…"_

Marik read aloud from the book. Soon, all the ingredients had been adding to the pot of boiling green and gray liquid. 'Well,' Bakura thought, gazing into it. 'at least it isn't red… at least it doesn't need human sacrifices…' Bakura waited for Marik to finish chanting the rest of the spell…

"Oh, great power from beyond,  
Cure Bakura of this flower.  
Help him rid of this bond,  
Give him the power!"

Marik finished chanting, but nothing happened. The ingredients just bobbed up and down in the cauldron of green gray boiling liguid. "You did something wrong Marik!" Bakura growled at him. "It didn't work!" Marik shrugged. "Maybe you have to wait a few minutes." He told Bakura. "Uhg! Fine then." Grumbled Bakura. So the two waited, but still, nothing happened. "Well, Marik?" Bakura asked impatiently. "Nothing is happening." "B-b-but…" Marik stuttered, shaking his head. "I don't understand. I recieted the spell perfectly. I don't know why it didn't work."

"Well, I do!" shouted Bakura, whacking Marik on the head. "You goofed! You didn't have a clue as to what you were doing! Maybe I should've asked Ishizu. I'm sure she would've had a spell that could've help me." "Well fine!" Marik shouted at him. "Be that way, you ungrateful little twit! See if I try to help you again." Bakura just sneered and started walking away. "I still don't know what happened.." Marik said to himself, looking into the cauldron of simmering liquid and scratching his chin.

Then he heard a scream. It came from Bakura. "What? What is it?" Marik asked, rushing over to him. "Where did you get that?" he demanded Marik, pointing to something beaige colored sitting on a nearby shelf. "What?" Marik asked, more so to himself than to Bakura. "How did you get here?" Marik walked over to the shelf and carefully picked up the baige colored porciline figurine with auburn colored hair and blue sparkly eyes. "You're supposed to be on the mantle in the living room. Stupid Rare Hunters," Marik muttered, "they must've been playing with you."

Marik took the doll back out to the living room and repositioned it back on the mantle, with Bakura in tow. "There, that's better." Said Marik, dusting it off. "Now this time, stay put." Marik turned around and was nose to nose with Bakura. "You must not have heard me the first time, Marik, so I'll ask you again," said Bakura with an edge of darkness in his voice, "where did you get that doll?" Although Bakura suspected that he already knew the answer to his question. "Oh, yes." Said Marik, shoving Bakura backwards.

"That reminds me, how dare you!" He yelled at the thief king, slugging him in the left shoulder. "Ouch!" Bakura cried. "That hurt! Whatchya do that for?" "Because you tried to drown a poor Precious Moments figurine, that's why, you cruel beast!" and Marik slugged him again. "Knock it of Marik!" Bakura snapped at him, rubbing his shoulder. "Before I pound you." "Ha!" Marik yelled, getting into fighting position. "Your threats don't scare me! Go ahead, just try it!" "I'm warning you Marik!" Bakura growled. "Back off." "Why should I?" hissed Marik. "You started it."

Bakura gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Marik. "No, you started it by slugging me, but I'll gladly finish it." "Just leave!" Marik yelled. "What's the matter Marik?" Bakura smirked. "Are you afraid of getting your ass kicked?" "No." replied Marik, taking a step back. "I think you are." Said Bakura, stepping closer to him. "No I'm not." Said Marik, taking another step away back. "Yes you are," said Bakura, taking another step closer to Marik. "In fact, you're acting just like Ryou. Tough, until you realize that you no longer have the upper hand. Now tell me Marik, why did you fish that horrid thing out of the water?"

"Ahhh!" screamed Marik. He had stepped so far backwards, that he fell over the armrest of a chair and was now lying on the floor on his stomach. "Well, Marik," said Bakura staring down at him angrily, "are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to _beat_ it out of you? Well?" Marik looked up at Bakura. He sure did look menacing. "Okay, okay.. I'll tell you." Said Marik getting up. "I wanted to know what you were tossing into the water. So I had the nets brought out to drag the lake. After about five minutes, one of my Rare Hunters found the bag you had tossed in and gave it to me. When I opened it, there was a Precious Moments figuring in it."

"I know what was in it Marik. I'm the one that put the doll in it, remember? But why did you decide to keep it?" Bakura asked. "Because," said Marik, looking Bakura in the eye. "Because why?" Bakura demanded. "Don't you know that Precious Moments figures are evil?" Marik gasped. "They are not!" he retorted. "They're cute and precious! Besides, I like Precious Moments figurines. No! I LOVE PRECIOUS MOMENTS FIGURINES! That's why!" Bakura jumped back away from Marik. "WHAT?" he yelled. "I LOVE PRECIOUS MOMENTS FIGURINES!" Marik repeated.

"You can't!" Bakura yelled at him. "Why can't I?" asked Marik angrily. "Because it was that doll," said Bakura, pointing at the Precious Moments figurine that was sitting on the mantle, "that tricked me into having sex with it and made this stupid Rose chase after me and knock me out!" Marik looked at Bakura in shock. "You had sex with a Precious Moments figurine?" Marik asked in horror. "No! Yes! It came to life and tricked me! I didn't want to, it tricked me! And it said it's name was Courtney!" said Bakura all flustered.

"Why you sick pervert!" Marik yelled at him, once he got over being shocked. "Wha-" said Bakura backing away. "You sick pervert!" Marik said again. "Doing it with thirteen year old boys and up is one thing, but using a Precious Moments figurine? That's a whole other story! How could you! You sicko!" "B-but Marik, it's true! That figurine on the mantle came to life and-" "I don't want to hear it, tomb robber!" Marik yelled at him, pushing him towards the door. "Get off of my boat! And don't come back until you learn that Precious Moments figurines are not sex toys! Now go! Shoo!"

"But Marik, it tricked me! Honest! Why don't you believe me?" Bakura asked. His feelings were almost hurt. "Believe you?" Marik snorted, pushing Bakura out the door and over towards the plank. "Gee, let me think. Maybe it's because you're a tomb robber and have probably never told the truth in your life! Maybe that's why! Now get off… my… boat! And don't you ever, ever, let me find out… that you are using Precious Moments figurines in your sex games!" "But Marik-" "OUT!" Marik yelled and gave Bakura a shove.

However, Bakura didn't end up walking down off the plank to land. Instead, Marik had shoved him off into the crystal blue water below. "AAHHHH!" the white haired thief king yelled as he splashed into the water. "Oopsy." Grinned Marik leaning over the railing. "DAMN YOU MARIK!" Bakura screamed. "I'll get even with you! Bastard!" "Whatever!" Marik exclaimed, and he went back to the living room to watch tv and dust off his other figurines.

**Meanwhile…**

Bakura crawled up onto the shore and lay on his back catching his breath. "Damn girl! This is all her fault." He cursed, coughing up some water. "Maybe I should find her and pound her. Not that I make it a habit to harass females, but perhaps it's time I start."

Bakura lay there for about another 15-20 minutes wondering what his next move should be before using the Ring to dry him-self off. The Rose was still in his pocket. "Damn it!" he scowled. "It looks like I'm going to need _real_ help to deal with this… problem." He said, looking down at the Rose. Swallowing every ounce of pride he had, Bakura picked himself up off the ground, and headed towards the living quarters of the only one who could probably help him now. "I knew I should've stayed in the Millennium Ring." He grumbled. Cursing in Egyptian, he headed into Domino, his soft silvery hair blowing in the wind.

* * *

Hooray! This crazy computer finally let me do something tonight! Yay! Anyway, chap 7 is currently in progress. I just started it a little while ago. As soon as it's finished, it'll be posted. But in the meantime, hope ya loved this chappie. I had a lot of fun writing it. So please leave a review! Thanks! 


	7. Bakura Imitates Ryou

Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Sometimes my brain goes on A.W.O.L. (That means on "A Week Of Leave".) I'll try to update this fic sometime between now and next Wednesday.

* * *

It didn't take the silver haired thief king long to reach the Turtle Game Shop. "I just hope the Pharaoh is home." He said, taking a deep breath. But he stopped before entering. "Wait, I can't ask the Pharaoh for help! Ra, what was I thinking? He'll never help me, not after all the trouble I've caused him. I'd better do this as Ryou. Otherwise, it'll never work." Bakura prepared himself to start acting like Ryou, which he found to be very degrading for him to be doing, swallowed hard and entered the Turtle Game Shop. 

Upon entering, he saw a blond haired teen by the name of Joey Wheeler, a friend of Yugi Mutou's, leaning over the counter talking to Mr. Mutou, Yugi's grandpa and owner of the Turtle Game Shop, about some duel monster card. It's attack. was 2000 and it's defense. was a measly 300, but it was the cards special ability, also know as it's effect, that made it a rare and powerful card.

Normally, Bakura would just jump at the chance to steal a rare and powerful duel monster card to integrate into his deck, but he hadn't come there to steal. He came there for help. And stealing wouldn't accomplish anything except maybe a duel with the Pharaoh, which he would probably lose, and get banished to the Shadow Realm for a couple of hours. And he couldn't have that. Best to play it cool.

"Hello, guys." He said in Ryou's voice. 'At least one good thing came of me having been stuck with Ryou for so long.' Bakura thought to himself, forcing a smile. 'At least I've the ability to imitate him so that I can save myself some dignity.' Out loud he said, "What's up?" "Oh, hey, Ryou!" Joey greeted him. "Gramps and I were just talking about this really cool card! Its attack is 2000, its defense is 300, but its effect that makes it really, really, cool!" "Oh," said Bakura, pretending to be interested, "I see. So are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

Joey shook his head and laughed. "Nah, of course not. I'll tell ya. It's effect is…" Just then, a boy about 4 foot tall with spiky, tri-colored hair came down the stairs that lead from the apartment above the Turtle Game Shop. He was wearing dark blue hot pants, a dark blue shirt with two golden buckles on it, complete with matching wristbands and choker necklace, and he was rubbing his eyes. He looked like he just woke up.

"Hey, grandpa," the boy yawned, walking over towards the gray haired shop owner, "what's going on? yawn I thought I heard voices." Mr. Mutou crossed his arms and glared down at his grandson. "Yugi, he said firmly, you're supposed to be in bed resting, not up walking around. Now get back to bed." Yugi yawned, and rubbed away some matter that had formed in the corner of his violet colored eye's while he had been sleeping. "But grandpa," he yawned for a third time, "I'm not tired. In fact, I feel much yawn better."

But Mr. Mutou wasn't buying it. "Yugi," he said crossly, "get back into bed before you give your friends your cold." "Huh?" Yugi asked blinking and looking around. He hadn't realized there were actual people there. He thought the voices that he had been hearing were all part of a dream. "Ya know," said Yugi grinning like a lunatic, "I think I _will_ go back to bed. That is, if I can catch it from floating up the Nile. Good morning, everybody. Chaaaz!"

Yugi walked around in three complete circles, undid his belt, looked down into his pants, and then asked, "Can I have some more chocolate milk to pour in my trousers please? The fish are hungry and I think one of them just bit me." He looked and sounded almost delirious. Which, Bakura guessed, judging by how pale and sweaty looking Yugi was, he probably was. But Bakura wasn't worried. After all, he had the Millennium Ring, which protected him and his hikari from any harmful disease, contagious or otherwise.

Unfortunately, the dopey blond known as Joey had no such item to protect him from any diseases. 'The poor soul.' Bakura thought, smirking in the background. "Ugh, Mr. M?" said the masculine yet nervous sounding blond, backing slowly away from Yugi, who was still watching the _fish_ that were swimming around in his pants, "I think I'm gonna go now. I don't wanna catch whatever it is he's got. I'll catch ya later." Joey turned to leave and bumped into Bakura, who almost shouted, "Watch it, you meatball headed blond!"

"Oh, come now Joey," said Bakura, regaining his composure before he could accidentally blow his cover, "you're not afraid of getting sick are you? Surely you keep yourself in too good a shape for that to happen." It was true, Joey realized, he did like to keep in shape and he had been eating healthier lately. So why should he have to worry about getting sick? "Ugh, yeah." Said Joey, smiling slightly. "You're right. I have been working out and eating healthier. What do I have to be worried about?" Bakura shrugged. "I don't know." He replied.

"It's okay, Joey," said Mr. Mutou, "I'll just take Yugi back upstairs to Yami…" 'So the Pharaoh _is_ home!' Bakura thought happily. 'I should've known that the Pharaoh would be here to take care of his precious little light. Humph. He is way too soft…' "…He'll make sure Yugi stays upstairs away from you guys. Come on, Yugi," said his grandpa, taking him by the hand and leading him carefully back up to the apartment, "this way." "Okay, grandpa," he said, sounding like a giddy three year old, "but the fish are still hungry."

Joey sighed a sigh of relief, while Bakura snickered quietly to himself.

**Upstairs…** the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle known as Yami, a.k.a. Pharaoh Atem, was upstairs in the apartment looking for his sick little hikari. Yami had actually dozed off himself on the living room couch and when he had gotten up a few moments later to check on his light, who should've been in his room resting, he was nowhere to be seen.

Now the crimson-eyed Pharaoh had his spiky, tri-colored hared head poked into the kitchen pantry, thinking that maybe Yugi, in his delirium, had mistaken it for an elevator. "Yugi," he called to his hikari, "are you in here?" Yami waited for a response, but there wasn't one. "Hmm," said Yami, standing upright and scratching his chin with his left index finger, "maybe he's under the kitchen table."

Yami walked over to the round wooden table, lifted up the Easter Egg table clothe, and peered under it. But there was no Yugi. Then he had a though. "Oh, no!" he gasped his eyes wide with worry. "What if Yugi slipped out while I was dozing? In his state, he could get hit by a car, and that could be very bad for us." Yami about faced, and rushed over to the stairway, where he came face to face with a slightly irritated Mr. Mutou and even sillier looking Yugi.

"Oh, Yugi," Yami gasped in relief, dropping to his knees and hugging his little hikari, "there you are!" "Yes," said Mr. Mutou in an irritated voice, "he came down stairs just a few moments ago and, after walking around in circles, asked for some chocolate milk to feed the fish that were swimming around in his trousers." Yami looked at Mr. Mutou and blinked. He wasn't sure if he should worry about that or laugh. He kinda wanted to do both. But judging by the sound of Mr. M's voice, it wasn't meant to be funny. So Yami said nothing as he took Yugi by the hand and led him back towards his room.

"You were supposed to be keeping an eye on him." Mr. Mutou said somewhat crossly to Yami. "Do you know what could've happened if I hadn't been downstairs? Why, he could've ran out into the street and got run over by a car or something!" Yami stopped walking and said, "I'm sorry. I fell asleep." "You're a spirit!" Mr. Mutou snapped at him, throwing his arms up in the air. "Why do you even need to sleep?" "Because I like being able to sleep!" Yami shot back at him.

"Don't you realize," Mr. Mutou said, ignoring Yami, "that he's my only grandson? I'd be crushed if something ever happened to him! And you, you promised that you'd look out for him while I was running the shop! And look what happened! You fell asleep!" "Look," said Yami, raising his voice to match Mr. Mutou's, "I know he's you're only grandson, and that you'd be crushed if something bad were to happen to him. So would I. Not because I need him in order to survive, but because I care about him just as much as you do. Besides, I've already apologized. What more do you want from me?"

Mr. Mutou dropped his arms down to his sides and sighed. "I'm sorry Yami." He said apologetically. "I guess I'm just a little over protective of my one and only grandson. Please forgive me." Yami glanced over his shoulder at the elder man who was wearing a white tee shirt and blue jean overall's. He was playing with his fingers and staring down at his feet, looking very ashamed of himself.

But Yami understood why Mr. Mutou reacted the way he did. It was because Yami _did_ fall asleep when he was supposed to be keeping his promise to watch over Yugi and keep him safe. That and because Mr. Mutou loved Yugi with all his heart. So why wouldn't he be over protective? "I'll forgive you," Yami said evenly, "on one condition." Mr. Mutou gave him a look that said, _"What's that?"_ Yami understood the message. "That you forgive me for breaking my promise to keep an eye on Yugi."

Mr. Mutou nodded and went back downstairs to where Joey and '_Ryou'_ were waiting.

Yami took Yugi back to his room and tucked him in. "Lay back down and get some rest now Yugi. I'll go get a wet wash cloth to lay over your forehead. Maybe that'll help." Yami said, walking towards the door. "But I'm not tired." Said Yugi, tossing back the blankets and sitting up. "I'm wide awake. Can't I stay up and play ring-around-the-rosie with the fish? They're still swimming in my pants." Sighing, Yami walked back over to the delirious Yugi and tucked him back in.

"Yugi," he said softly, pulling the blankets back over Yugi's chest, "the fish have to go home now. It's time for their afternoon nap." Yugi frowned. "Ohh," he groaned sadly, lying back down, "does this mean it's time for my afternoon nap too?" "Yes." Yami replied sighing. "But I don't want too. I want to play!" Yami pinned Yugi down under the covers. "Not right now Yugi." He said firmly. "It's time for you to rest. Now go to sleep." "NO!" Yugi shouted, trying to wriggle out from under the covers. "I DON'T WANT TO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I WANNA PLAY!"

Yami crawled on top of Yugi and held him down, careful not to use his whole weight. "Yugi-" he began, but Yugi interrupted him. "NO! GET OFF ME! I WANT TO PLAAAY!" "-I'm sorry Yugi," said Yami, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow, a radiant yellow color, "but your body needs to rest." Yugi squinted his eyes and screamed, "NO FAIR! YOU CHEATERRRRR!"

Within seconds, Yugi's eyelids closed and his body went limp. His soul was no inside the Millennium Puzzle. "Sorry I had to do that Yugi," Yami apologized, getting down onto the floor, "but it was the only way. Now your body can get the rest it needs to heal."

Yami left and came back a few minutes later with a wet wash cloth, which he laid over his hikari's burning hot forehead. "There," he sighed, smoothing out some wrinkles in the wash cloth, "maybe now your temperature will break and bring you back to normal." Yami pulled up a chair, took a seat, and waited…

**Meanwhile, downstairs in the Turtle Game Shop**…

After Mr. Mutou had taken Yugi back upstairs to the Pharaoh, Joey had decided not to leave and went back to looking over that rare duel monster card that he and Mr. Mutou had been discussing when Bakura had arrived.

As for Bakura, he had busied himself studying some "Star Wars" posters that were hung on a nearby wall, trying to decide if the aliens depicted on them were real or not. He finally decided they weren't. _One_: Because if they were, they'd have probably tried to take over the Earth and annihilate all the humans by now, or turn them into slaves, considering how annoying they could be. And that hadn't happened yet, that Bakura knew of anyway.

_And_ _two_: Because Bakura could easily make out what was clearly a zipper running down the back of a strange furry beast that was holding what looked like, to him anyway, a lit up toothpick. And aliens, real aliens, if they did exist most likely didn't have zippers attached to their skin.

Satisfied with his conclusion that the "Star Wars" aliens weren't real, he walked back over to the counter and stood next to Joey, waiting for Mr. Mutou to return.

"Hey, Ryou." said Joey turning to face him. For a moment, Bakura forgot that was impersonating Ryou. "Hey! Earth to Ryou!" said Joey, pretending to knock on Ryou's head. "Wha-" Bakura started to shout, shoeing Joey's fist away. "I mean, what?" he asked more calmly, softly. "Gee, touchy!" said Joey waving his hands. "Watchya do, stub your toe or something?" "No." said Bakura, just as sweetly as Ryou would have said it. "You just startled me, that's all. What did you want?"

"I was just gonna ask ya where ya got that pretty smelling flower that you're carrying 'round in your pocket." "My what?" Bakura blinked at him in confusion. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, you mean this thing?" he asked, indicating the Rose, whose thorns were slightly poking into his left breast. "Yeah." Said the dopey looking blond. "It sure is pretty." "Yes, well," said Bakura, adjusting the Rose so that its thorns would quit poking him, "it sure doesn't feel pretty. If anything, it's been a pain. Anyway, it was gift."

"Oh, really?" asked Joey, staring at the Roses vibrant red petals. "From who?" Bakura scratched his head and shrugged. "Just some girl." He replied, as if it were no big deal. "Really? Ya know," said Joey, with a dopey grin on his face, "when a girl gives a guy a flower, it usually means that she's got the hots for him." "Oh, really?" asked Bakura, pretending to be dumb. "I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me." "Oh, no problem." Said Joey, oblivious to the fact that Bakura was being sarcastic. "Whenever you need advice on girls and what their little signals mean, you just come to 'Dr. Love' and he'll tell everything you need to know." Smiled Joey proudly.

Bakura folded his arms, blew a piece of white colored bangs out of his eyes and made a face. He already knew what he needed to know about women and then some. But he wasn't going to tell Wheeler that, not right now anyway. Not while there were more pressing matters to take care of. Like getting rid of the annoying Rose that refused to leave his pocket for one thing, and then, finding out just who that Courtney broad thought she was, tricking the Great Thief King into having sex with her and then having a flower chase him and knock him out.

'How can Ryou stand hanging around people this geeky?' Bakura wondered. Just then, Mr. Mutou stepped down off the stairs into the Game Shop. "Sorry to keep you boys waiting." He apologized. "Yami and I were just having a talk." "Oh, really?" asked Joey, wiping that stupid looking grin off his face. "It sounded more like yelllin'." Mr. Mutou just shook his head and walked back behind the counter. "So," said Bakura slowly, "is it okay if I talk to the Pha-I mean, Yami?" 'Damn it!' Bakura cursed mentally to himself. 'I almost slipped up. I'd better be more careful or I'm going to give myself away.'

Luckily, nobody but Bakura noticed his bloop. Or if they did, there was no indication of it. "Go ahead." Mr. Mutou nodded. "He's probably taking care of Yugi in his room." 'Yeah, I'll bet.' Bakura thought to himself.

"Thanks." Said Bakura, moving quickly around Joey and taking the stairs two at a time. "Gee," Joey said to Mr. Mutou, "he sure seems to be in a hurry. I wonder why." Mr. Mutou shrugged. "I hope it's nothing too serious." Said Mr. Mutou, returning a case of Duel Monster cards back under the counter. "Maybe I should go check." Said Joey, staring up the stairs.

"Hmm," said Mr. Mutou, glancing towards the stairs then at Joey, "I don't think you need to be too worried right now. Yami can pretty much handle things on his own. Besides, I'm sure if it's anything too serious, Yami'll tell us." Joey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Mr. Mutou nodded. "Now then, where were we?" he asked the brown eyed blond. "We were talking about this card." Said Joey, holding up a card. "Oh," smiled Mr. Mutou, "that's right! But why don't we talk about this card? It's a really rare card! So rare in fact, that there's only two known copies of it in print." That really got Joey's attention. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "What's it called?"

Mr. Mutou smiled and chuckled. "It's a level six monster, which means you'd have to tribute a monster in order to play it. It's called: _'Janus: Guardian of Doorways'._ Its attack is 1900, its defense is 1700, and it has a flip effect. The description on the card says," Mr. Mutou looked around to make sure no one was nearby listening in, "_When this card is the target of an opponents monster, switch one card either from your side of the field or you hand with one of your opponents monsters on their side of the field. This monster can attack your opponents Life Points directly. You can only use this effect once per Duel. When this card is sent to the graveyard by the effect of a trap or magic card, it is equiped to one of your monsters on your side of the field and treated as an equip spell card and increases your monsters attack by 300 points."_

Mr. Mutou put the card down and got a drink of water from the water fountain in the back room. All that talking had made him thirsty.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Joey, his eyes wide in amazement. "COOOL!" He snatched it up off the counter and oggled it. "Cool!" he exclaimed again, "Just cool!"

'I hope the Pharaoh can help me,' Bakura thought to himself climbing the stairs, 'otherwise, I just might be sunk...'

* * *

That's the end of chapter 7! Hooray! I had only planned on this story being a one-shot, but once I got typing... you understand. Anyway, please leave a revieew and make me happy. Again, I will try to update by next Wednesday. The next chapter is in progress. Thanks.

-Pharaoh's Queen. 


	8. Getting Help From The Pharaoh

Since this chapter took so long for me to post and all my reviewers have (I hope) patiently waited for me to update this fic, I dedicate this chapter to them: 

"O.owickedo.O", "Yours 1515", "T.Lei", "South-Carolina-Belle", "WesternUniversityChick", "svakee2000", "pikachu's shadow", "kittythesavior", "Silky Cat", "Sakina The Fallen Angel", and my most loyal reviewer, "Anime Lover Angel". Thank you!

Pharaoh Atems' Favorite Queen.

**

* * *

**

Bakura entered the living room of the Mutou residence and glanced around. 'It's been awhile since I've been here.' He realized, looking at the layout of the living room. 'Before, the television used to sit near the East wall, now it's sitting near the North wall. Let's see… how long has it been since I've been here?' 

Bakura took a seat on the brown leather sofa and put his left index finger to his lips, thinking.

"Ah, yes," he grinned evilly, "now I remember. It was last year at Halloween. I came over dressed like a Zombie, used a little _Shadow Magic_, and scared little Yugi half out of his mind! That was hysterical!"

Bakura grabbed his stomach and burst out laughing. He was practically on the floor with laughter when he heard a deep male voice from behind him say, "Ryou, could you kinda keep it down a little? Yugi needs his rest."

Bakura stopped laughing and stood up. "Pha-I mean, Yami," he said, quickly changing his voice to sound like Ryou's and bowing slightly, "of course, anything to help a friend get well. Speaking of helping friends, that's what I came here for."

"I'm sorry Ryou," said Yami apologetically, "but Yugi's too sick to-" "It's not Yugi whom I came to see," said Bakura, cutting him off before he could finish, "it's _you_. I need _your_ help."

"With what?" Yami asked curiously. There was something not quite right with Ryou but Yami couldn't put his finger on it, at least not yet. 'Hmm,' he thought, 'maybe just by talking with him I can figure it out.

"Well, you see," said Bakura, indicating the Rose in his shirt pocket to Yami, "I'm having a little problem."

"Go on." Yami encouraged him.

"I encountered a girl earlier today, beautiful too," said Bakura, trying his best to sound and act like Ryou, "with sapphire eyes and auburn hair. She gave me this flower, this Rose."

Yami folded his arms and shrugged. "So, what's the problem with that?" he asked.

"The problem," said Bakura, plucking the Rose from his shirt pocket, "is that it refuses to leave me. Watch." Bakura walked over to an open window and tossed the Rose out. Not even a minute later, the Rose was back in his shirt pocket.

"_Magic!_" Yami exclaimed in amazement.

"Duh!" said Bakura, readjusting the Rose in his pocket so that its thorns would quit poking him.

"It would seem," said Yami, walking over to Bakura to get a better look at the Rose, "that it works the same way as your Millennium Ring. No matter how many times you try to get rid of it, it always comes back to its owner."

'Brilliant deduction, Yami!' Bakura thought angrily. 'All the way over to the Card Shop just for this!'

"Any idea on how to get rid of it?" Bakura asked, growing irritated.

"Well," said Yami, pacing, "working under the assumption that it works like the Millennium Ring, I'd say the only way to get rid of it would probably be to kill yourself." 'Great,' Bakura thought, now official irritated, 'I can't kill my host. I need him alive. It looks like I'm going to be stuck with this cursed Rose forever! Unless...the Pharaoh knows any good removal spells.'

"Promise me you won't do that Ryou," said Yami, taking _Ryou_ by the hand, "please?" he asked. He looked so sad that he looked pitiful.

"Yeah, yeah," Said Bakura, pulling his hand away from Yami's, "I promise." "Ryou," said Yami seriously, taking him by the hand again, "I mean it. Yugi, Joey, and I… we're all your friends. We care about you. We'd miss you if something bad happened to you. Promise me that you won't go running off after you leave here and try to commit suicide."

"I promise all right?" Bakura shouted, kicking over the stand. Fortunately, Yami caught the lamp before it fell to the floor and broke in million little pieces. "I fuckin' promise!"

"RYOU!" Yami shouted. Bakura stopped kicking at the fallen nightstand and looked at Yami. "What's gotten into you? You don't usually act like that! I understand that you're frustrated, but if you want me to try and help you, then pick up that stand, sit down, and calm down."

Bakura didn't appreciate the tone of voice the Pharaoh was taking with him, however, he did as he was told and sat down quietly in the brown leather chair that matched the couch. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, forcing his face to blush so as not to blow his cover, "I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me."

"All right then," said Yami, returning the lamp back to its place on the night-stand, "now I'll try to help you. Let me go into my soul room and see if I can find my '_Spell Removal_' book. Maybe that'll have a spell in there that can fix your 'thorny' problem." With that, Yami turned and headed back into Yugi's room where the Millennium Puzzle lay waiting.

Yami smirked as he said that Bakura noticed. However, the thief king wasn't amused by the Pharaoh's idea of a joke.

'Ra, damn it,' he cursed mentally to himself, forcing a week smile, 'if I didn't need his help…' Bakura let the rest of that thought go elsewhere in his mind and started thinking about that girl he had met, Courtney. That's what she had said her name was. But how, how could a Precious Moments figurine turn itself into a human girl? It didn't make sense.

'There must be some sort of ancient magic at work here,' Bakura thought to himself, resting his arms on his legs, 'but how ancient? And would the Millennium Items stand a chance against whatever magic that girl has? Damn it! I HATE not knowing these sort of things! Damn it! And damn that annoying girl!' Bakura slugged his fist as hard as could into the couch.

"Well, Ryou…" said Yami, returning to the living room carrying a thick, white colored book.

Bakura jumped and reach for his knife.

"…I think I've found something in here that will…" Yami paused. Noticing that Ryou seemed to be holding the right side of his right leg. Bakura smiled up at him as innocently as one could, being an evil spirit and all, and removed his hand from his leg. "…Are you okay, Ryou? You're acting strangely today." Yamis said, wondering why Ryou had such a big grin on his face.

"Bug bite," Bakura lied, folding his hands neatly in his lap, "just happened."

Yami raised an eyebrow at him. "A bug bite?" he asked in disbelief. "That's odd, considering we just had the house sprayed for bugs a few days ago."

Bakura shrugged. "Must've come in on my pant leg. So, did you find anything?" "Well," said Yami, looking down at his book, "I found these two spells-" "What," Bakura yelled, jumping to his feet, "just two? In that great big book that's it?"

"Yes, that's it," Yami said sarcastically, "but I think they might be able to help you if you calm down a minute." "Well," said Bakura anxiously, snatching the book out of Yamis' hands, "let me see!" Bakura flipped through the pages quickly. "Where? I don't see any anything…"

"That's because," said, Yami snatching the book back from Bakura, "you aren't looking in the right place. Here," Yami open the book to pages 127 and 128 and handed the book back to "Ryou", "I had them marked."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" asked Bakura, sitting back down on the couch and reading the spells. "I would have but you didn't give me the chance." Yami retorted. But Bakura was too busy studying and memorizing the spells to hear him.

So Yami left to go check on Yugis' body and when he returned, the book was lying on the sofa, but Bakura was gone. "Hmm," said Yami, picking up his book and returning it to its place back inside the Millennium Puzzle, "I wonder where he went. And I wonder if that was even Ryou…"

XXXX

After Bakura finished memorizing the two spells the Pharaoh had decided would probably help him, he left the book sitting on the couch, then left to go steal the ingredients that would be needed for the spells from Wal-Mart.

"Let's see," he said, going down one of the herbs isle once he had gotten inside Wal-Mart, "I need some black pepper, cayenne powder, cinnamon, sea salt, sulfur, vanilla incense…"

Bakura searched the cluttered shelves for the ingredients he would need, but was only able to find cayenne pepper and cinnamon.

"Blast it," he cursed irritated, knocking some jars of canned peas down on the floor, "where are the rest of the ingredients? This is what I get for always making Ryou do the grocery shopping."

Cursing in Egyptian, he walked over to a nearby worker.

"Listen," he said, taping the worker on his shoulder, "I need some black pepper, sea salt, and some sulfur. Where do I find it?"

"Well," the worker said, walking a few isles over, "the black pepper is over here. But as for the sea salt and sulfur, we don't sell that here. You'd have to go to Jake's Ocean House down the street to buy that stuff."

Bakura humphed "thanks", and grabbed a couple of black peppers, stuffing them into his pockets with the cayenne pepper and cinnamon.

"Now to go get the other ingredients." He said, glaring down at the bright red rose that had made itself comfortable in his shirt pocket.

"The sooner I get rid of this Rose, the better."

And with that, he disappeared into the Shadow Realm.

* * *

Okay, how was that? I kow it's been forever since I've updated this story, but I've been busy. So… how about a review? 


End file.
